


You're dying to try, you want to kiss the girl

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Incest, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage!Elsa needs sexual release, and she's going to get it one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're dying to try, you want to kiss the girl

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was "g!p Elsa: when both were in their teens, Elsa couldn't suppress her adolescent needs anymore and sneaks into Anna's room to have sex with her. Non-consensual/dubious consent. Anna eventually enjoys it for happy ending purposes...or not." I have nothing else to really to say about this one, except that because of the canon age difference, I imagined Elsa being about 17 in this and therefore at the peak of her sexual energy during puberty, and so accordingly Anna would be about 14. That being said, if you are squicked out by underage sex or non-consensual sex, please don’t read any further.
> 
> The fic title is from "Kiss the Girl" on The Little Mermaid soundtrack.

“Conceal, don’t feel. Conceal, don’t feel. Conceal, don’t feel. Conceal, don’t…. FUCK.” Elsa gave up pacing and went back to her bedroom window. Anna was in the gardens below, her back against a tree with a book in her lap. As she watched Anna read, Elsa pulled her dress off, placing it over the back of a chair facing the window, and rubbed her palm against her hardening cock.

Her favorite fantasy was to imagine herself and Anna sitting under that same tree, Anna straddling her lap, grinding down on Elsa’s groin while they kissed. Elsa would have one hand cradling Anna’s face while the other would be grabbing at Anna’s breasts through her dress. Then they would get naked and Anna would be riding her cock, head thrown back in pleasure, with Elsa’s lips locked around one of Anna’s nipples. They would go until they finished, coming at the same time.

Back in her bedroom with her eyes squeezed shut and her fingers digging and tickling just underneath her balls, Elsa came with a grunt.

This had become a daily ritual over the past three months, carried out at least twice a day. With practiced efficiency, she wiped the cum off of her hand and stomach with a washcloth from a water basin by her vanity. After glancing around to make sure no stray drops would give away her secret, she redressed and went back to her studies.

An hour passed, and she had read the same paragraph about the Treaty of 1657 eleventy-dozen times. Her mind was still picturing different ways she could be doing naughty, terrible things with another person. Well, specifically with Anna. This was part of her daily ritual: her mind kept wandering, her dick kept growing hard, and she kept taking care of it. The trouble was, no amount of fantasizing or masturbating was satiating Elsa’s urges. Wearing gloves and concealing her ice magic was one thing; concealing and suppressing her desire was a completely different story.

Elsa groaned and let her forehead fall to the surface of her desk. She had to at least find a way to lessen how often she had to do this.

Someone suddenly knocked on her bedroom door, startling her. Anna’s voice floated through the keyhole, eternally hopeful that Elsa would finally come out of her room to play. It had been almost ten years since the accident; almost a decade since they had been separated for Anna’s safety. As always, Elsa wished she could say yes to her sister and join her outside to frolic in the gardens, and as always, she ignored her until Anna finally walked away.

A funny feeling began squirming around in the pit of Elsa’s stomach and her cock stiffened yet again. ‘ _Great,’_ she thought, ‘ _now it reacts to just the sound of her voice.’_

Elsa sighed and undressed once more.

\---

Darkness had fallen hours ago. By her estimation, it was about two in the morning. Normal people probably fell asleep at decently early hours. Normal people probably slept through the night with no problem and weren’t plagued by dirty fantasies. Yet here she was, wide awake and idly rolling her hard nipples between her fingers. Sometimes she preferred making herself come as quickly as possible so that she could get to sleep faster, and sometimes she enjoyed drawing her session out for hours. Tonight had originally felt like it was one of the latter, but she soon grew impatient and annoyed. Her cock needed attention, but she craved someone else’s attention.

A specific someone else’s attention.

 _‘That’s it.’_ She sat up and got out of bed, readjusting her nightgown. _‘I’m going to take care of this and no one can stop me.’_

Elsa eased her bedroom door open and peeked out into the hallway. The coast was clear. She quietly closed her door, tip-toed to Anna’s door, and opened it as quietly as possible. The door made no sound as she shut it behind her, but she still held her breath for a moment and listened for any sign that she’d disturbed her sister’s slumber. A light snore came from the direction of Anna’s bed. Good. Elsa turned the lock on the door.

She crossed over to Anna’s window and pulled a curtain aside. The moon bathed the room in light, allowing Elsa to see what she was doing.

Elsa stood at Anna’s bedside, staring down at the younger girl. God, had it really been so long since she’d been so close to her? Anna’s face was both familiar and yet completely alien, resembling how she’d looked back when she still knew about Elsa’s magic, but there were subtle changes to her face that Elsa was sure she wouldn’t notice if she had only been around Anna more. Before she could stop herself, she reached out and stroked Anna’s cheek with the back of her fingers. Her skin was so soft, so perfect.

Steeling herself, Elsa leaned over and tenderly pressed her lips against Anna’s. God, even her lips were soft. The dragon deep within Elsa’s groin roared to life, and it was all she could do to not rip Anna’s clothes off right there. She fought to keep control; she had to remain stealthy.

Inch by inch, Elsa pulled Anna’s blankets back and discovered it was her lucky day: Anna slept in the nude. She hungrily eyed her sister’s perfect breasts, her hand already grabbing her hardening cock in anticipation. They were everything she had dreamt of and more. Elsa lightly cupped Anna’s left tit, running her thumb back and forth over the nipple, feeling it grow beneath her touch.

Feeling more adventurous, she dared to play with Anna’s other breast while she bent down to take the first nipple in her mouth. _‘So this is how this feels on my tongue,’_ Elsa thought in amazement. All this time spent fantasizing about it, and the real thing was nowhere near what she’d been imagining. Maintaining her composure was growing increasingly difficult, what with her body practically screaming for release, but she couldn’t risk Anna waking before she could get her fill.

A tiny patch of curly red hair sat just below Anna’s taut stomach like an arrow pointing her toward her real prize of the night. Elsa breathed an apology to the nipple she’d been sucking on, and moved to the foot of the bed. Carefully she climbed up onto the bed and lay on her belly with Anna’s pussy right in front of her face. Praying Anna was a heavy sleeper, she hazarded a lick straight up from the bottom of her labia to her clit. She couldn’t remember anything smelling or looking so appetizing. She went for another taste, then another. The more she sucked and lapped at her sister’s cunt, flicking her clit and then lightly biting it, the wetter Anna got. The heady smell was getting her drunk and soon Elsa’s entire body was buzzing.

It was time.

She backed up enough to put her feet flat on the floor and stood up. Elsa quickly yanked her nightgown and underwear off, tossing them carelessly to the side, and went back onto the bed, this time crawling up until her groin matched up with Anna’s. She paused for a moment, unsure how to do this part without waking her sister. Elsa decided to just go slow and steady. Really, she wouldn’t be surprised if she came within seconds with how badly she just needed to stick her dick inside something. The half-ass romantic inside her though wanted to try and make this memorable.

Keeping a wary eye on Anna for any sign of her waking up, Elsa guided the head of her cock towards Anna’s pussy opening and gently pushed in. She met with very little resistance, but she didn’t dare put more than a couple inches in. Carefully, so carefully, she humped her hips back and forth. Dear sweet Jesus, Elsa didn’t know if she had ever felt anything better than this. A thought arose that she shouldn’t attempt this again, but she shoved that to the far recesses of her mind because she just wanted to savor the moment. Finally she was fucking Anna. Finally!

Her nipple was calling her name again, so Elsa obeyed and took it back into her mouth, still sliding her dick in and out, in and out. She soon lost herself in the rhythm, never wanting to stop. She had no idea how much time had passed, but eventually she felt her balls tighten with the buildup. She debated coming inside her sister or pulling out to try not to leave any evidence. Right as she decided she should stop and pull out, she heard a moan.

 _‘Shit.’_ Elsa’s head snapped up and her eyes locked with her sister’s. Her sister’s _open_ eyes. _‘No, no, no, no.’_

“Oh, fuck. I am so sorry, Anna. Fuck. I’m sorry. I… I’ll go.” She began raising herself up to get away as quickly as possible, but Anna’s hand on her face stopped her. The hand forced Elsa to look back at her.

“Don’t stop. Please?”

Elsa shook her head and tried to pull away. “I’m sorry. I… I shouldn’t have, and I-” Fingers pressed against her lips to shut her up.

“We can talk about that later, if you don’t go back to shutting me out, but right now this feels really good and I’m asking you to keep going.” Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa, holding her in place.

“If that’s what you really want….” Elsa dipped her head toward Anna’s and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, her hips resuming their motion. With Anna awake she pushed her cock in further, and soon her sister was begging her to go faster and harder. They bit down on each other’s shoulders as they climaxed together.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
